


The Alliance Seems Less Competent Every Day (Part 2)

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Series: Asher Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biotic snipers ftw, Fucking up with when certain characters first meet because I can, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Short Chapter, al - freeform, dont forget the dog!, shepard in mentally delicate at this moment in time, still doesn't replace Urz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Asher first arrived at the Cerberus base and life has been okay. But what happens to Asher when he hears yelling and gunshots outside his door and Doctor Walker comes in with a pistol?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alliance Seems Less Competent Every Day (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter, guys, girls, and cisgenders. Had minor surgery so I wasn't really able to get a lot done. I'll be having another surgery on November 30th so I don't know if I'll be able to squeeze out another chapter before hand because of all my angst. DAMN YOU CHRONIC DISEASES! Also I'm really bad at describing fighting scenes so I apologize in advance. =_= Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

Asher groaned as he slowly woke and felt the repeated tapping on his bladder. “Little Soldier, now is not the time to be practicing your tap dancing routine.” Asher carefully got up and moved slowly to the bathroom. He had lost track of how many months he had spent here but he knew it had to be at least two. His stomach was continuing to grow and it was getting harder and harder to move every day. After relieving himself, Asher exited the bathroom and saw Exo growling at the locked door and the sounds of muffled shouts and gunshots came through it. “Exo, what's wrong?”

The door opened suddenly and Doctor Walker rushed in, carrying a pistol. “Shepard, good you're okay. Hurry and get into the bathroom and hide.”

“Doctor, what's going on?”

“I don't have time to explain, just trust me.” Asher nodded and whistled for Exo before going to hide behind the sink with her. Doctor Walker came into the bathroom and locked the door before crouching protectively in front of them. The main door burst open and Asher squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around Exo and his stomach. He whispered reassuring words to himself and the baby as voices filled the main room. He took hold of one of Doctor Walker’s hands and she squeezed his reassuringly. “I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or your baby.”

He nodded but kept his eyes closed. The lock on the bathroom door opened and some people carefully moved in, guns raised. Asher exhaled shakily, waiting for the bullets to start but all he heard was speaking. “We found him!”

“This is recovery team 2, we've found Shepard. Need evac asap. Vega, out.”

Asher cried out as Doctor Walker was pulled away from him. “Let her go!”

The soldier stopped and seemed alarmed. “What? But they…damn it!” He turned to one of the other men. “Take her into custody. I'll get Shepard.”

Doctor Walker got out of his grasp and knelt by Shepard. “Shepard, look at me.” He opened his eyes and looked at her and could see the unshed tears. “You have to stay calm, remember your breathing exercises. I'll be fine.” Asher nodded and she got up and was escorted away.

The larger soldier came towards him and holstered his gun. “Commander, it's good to see you safe. Come on, we're getting you out of here.” He tried to help him up but Asher stayed as far away as possible from him, holding Exo over his stomach. She growled protectively at the soldier. “Okay, I get it. Look, we’re not your enemy, yeah? We're here on orders from Admiral Anderson and Admiral Hackett for a rescue mission.”

Asher's eyes went wide at hearing his mentor’s name. “A…Anderson? Is he…is he here?”

The soldier nodded. “If you come with me, I can take you to him.” Asher bit his lip and nodded nervously before slowly following the soldier out.

He looked around the medical room and realized that he had forgotten that he was in a Cerberus base. The past few months was just him, Exo, the little soldier, and Doctor Walker. No Illusive Man, or troopers, or other doctors who wanted to hurt him. He shuddered to think what the Illusive Man had planned for him and his child and remembered what had happened on the Normandy SR-2. The Illusive Man had chosen people who were nice and who didn't know about Cerberus’ darker side.

Asher hadn't realized that he had stopped until he felt a had on his shoulder and recoiled. The soldier held his hands up and backed away. “It's okay. I was just worried. You stopped all of a sudden.”

“I…I'm fine. Take me to Anderson.”

“Yes, sir.”

Asher followed him out of a labyrinth of hallways criss crossing the complex until the came to a large set of doors. Asher reflexively took cover behind a set of crates when he heard gunshots ringing out at the LZ. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing as much as he could before looking at the soldier. “Tell me you've got a sniper rifle on you.”

The soldier looked at him like he had just asked for a million credits. “Um…yeah. Why?”

“Hand it over, I'm clearing this LZ.”

“…yes, sir.” He tentatively handed over a mantis sniper rifle.

Asher smiled at the familiar weight in his hands and braced it against the crate. He looked through the scope and took a deep breath before firing a bullet into a trooper’s head. He repeatedly fired, hitting his target each time. The waves of enemies were starting to let up and he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to one of the soldiers and handed Exo over to them. “Get her into a shuttle, I'll cover you. The soldier nodded and ran with the dog in his arms. Asher sighed in relief when they made it into a shuttle. He was about to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around only to realize that he was face to face with pale skinned man who had dark hair and equipment that made his eyes glow. He held a short sword against Asher's stomach and spoke in a deep and intense tone. “Put it down on the ground, slowly and softly.” Asher gently placed the gun on the ground before straightening again. “You're coming with me, Shepard, don't make a sound and no sudden movements.”

Asher nodded and let the man escort him back into the compound and through a different set of hallways. There was no way to let the soldiers know that he had been taken, no way to leave a trail. Asher didn't know how long they had been walking, but he was starting to tire. He could barely keep himself upright, leaning on the wall for support and breathing heavily.

The agent stopped and looked back, obviously annoyed. “We're almost there. Let's go.”

He put the sword to Asher's stomach again, immediately waking him up. “Ok…ok…” They kept walking until they entered a large room that housed multiple shuttles. The man came over to Asher and, before the biotic could realize what was happening, injected him with something. “Wh…what…” 

He was met with darkness


End file.
